taichichasersfandomcom-20200214-history
Jahara
Jahara is an antagonist in the Tai Chi Chasers series, and she is a female Dragonoid. Background Most of Jahara's background is unknown, although a flashback from General Adin's story indacates that she was one of the first Dragonoids to come to Earth, and she appears to have some past relationship with Luka. Personality Jahara is a very proud and cunning individual, constantly trying to prove herself (unlike Sena). She always follows orders from General Vicious. Jahara probably never did laundry before episode 18 and even then she sucked. Jahara seems to be awkward with kids as shown with how she reacted with Yuri and Hannah. Although Jahara appears to be a fighter girl she does have some girlish traits as shown when she didn't like the bear costume how she liked the flowers and how she dreams of Luka. Abilities Tai Chi: Jahara is a powerful Dragonoid whose powers are greater than most of Dragonoids, and seem to rival Luka's, while underwater it took the entire Tai Chi Chaser's team to defeat her, and on land she has powers rivaling Sena. Jahara does not trust Mishka. She also doesn't want her allies to be hurt. She tries to fight the hideous card in episode 24 however it fought back. Intelligence: Jahara is very clever and crafty, often using her own opponent's weaknesses to her advantage. Tai Chi Cards Already Had *Sa - Thread *Dan / Break *Mo / Spear * Yun / Disgust Found Given Allies *Luka (Secret Crush) *Garnia *Ave (To Degree) *General Vicious (Formerly) *Duran *Donha (Friend, since episode 18, season 3) *Phoebe (Season 3) *Rai (Season 3 Only) *Sena (Season 3 Only) *Finn (Season 3 Only) *Tori (Season 3 Only) *Hak (Season 3 Only) Likes Luka, Donha (as a Friend, Episode 18), Phoebe (Season 3), following orders, have a date with Luka, Donha's flowers Dislikes Tai Chi Chasers (season 1 & 2), General Mischka, When Mischka use the hideous character on his warriors (even herself), losing Trivia * Her scales are higher up on her face than any other Dragonoid. * Her armor is similar to one of Sena's siblings in her picture and in the theme song, what this means is unknown. It may hint a future episode plot. * She and Finn both have Break tai chi cards, but both have different symbols and pronounciations: Finn's card is called Jeol, her's is called Dan. * She and Ave were the only ones punished by Mishka * She once teamed up with the chasers when she supposedodly lost her memory, later she said that Mischka did not deserve her respect after he used hideous on Ave. * She is the only non-general Dragonoid who went up to the General's chair * In episode 22, it is show that the hideous card was used on her, but somehow, she did not work with the other dragonoids like Ave did. * Garnia saves her from the hideous card in episode 24! Category:Sae Category:Jahara Category:Dragonoids Category:Females Category:Antagonists Category:One-Time Heroes Category:Yun Category:Donha Category:Tigeroids Category:Luka Category:Tai Chi Cards